


HMmMMm

by x_xvampirex_x



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_xvampirex_x/pseuds/x_xvampirex_x
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 7





	HMmMMm

Los recuerdos que tengo con él son muy nostálgicos. Es seguro que nos gustábamos, pero nunca hablamos de ello. Lo único que me quedan de esos días es la imagen mental de nuestras caras calientes estando muy cerca y ese sentimiento que todavía reflejo cuando pienso en ello: vergüenza, nerviosismo. Sentía su aliento tan cerca y lo que hice fue desviar mi cabeza por completo. Nuestras manos casi se tocaban, pero yo alejé la mía sin pensarlo dos veces.   
Todos los recuerdos son parecidos.  
Ahora Marco y yo vivimos juntos. Después de haber dejado la universidad no quise ser una carga para mi madre ni para nadie. Pero él, tan bueno como es, se ofreció a compartir su departamento conmigo. No pude decirle que no y ahora me tiene de parásito. Insiste en que no es así, pero ambos sabemos que es él quien da mayor dinero para los servicios y la renta, mantiene la casa limpia y se asegura de que no falte nada.   
Y yo no puedo negarme a vivir tan cómodamente. 

Un día como cualquier otro, llegué de mi trabajo y ahí estaba él estudiando. Aunque parecía muy concentrado, desvió la vista de sus libros y apuntes para saludarme; como si no nos hubiéramos visto en días. Así de atento era Marco.

—¡Jean! ¿Qué tal te fue, todo bien? ¿Tienes hambre?

Ni siquiera mi mamá me hablaba así.

—Bah... —me encogí de hombros.— aburrido, como todos los días. Comí afuera, nada nuevo. ¿Y tú, muy entretenido?

—¿Quieres leer también? Es la teoría del desarrollo cognitivo de Piaget.

—Paso, ¿a quién le interesa el desarrollo cognitivo de Piaget? 

Rió con mi mal chiste y siguió leyendo.

—Me refiero a la teoría de Piaget sobre el desarrollo cognitivo.

—Paso de todas formas. 

Yo me senté en el sofá y encendí el televisor. Después de unos minutos, escuché cómo Marco cerraba su libro y se acercaba, se sentó al otro lado. Como supo que no estaba tan interesado en la comedia romántica (a punto de concluir con uno de esos finales melosos y ridículos, lo siguiente en la programación era una serie policiaca), decidió hablarme. 

—Jean, llamó tu mamá. ¿Por qué no le contestas desde el celular?

Solté un quejido.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Marco. No quiero que esa vieja gorda se meta en mi vida y ya.

Marco frunció el ceño mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza. 

—Eres un grosero. Estaba preocupada por ti y dijo que iba a enviarte dinero para la universidad... ¿no le has dicho que aún no la retomas?

—No, no se lo he dicho. ¿Algún problema?

—Deberías ser honesto, tú siempre hablas de eso...

Suspiré fuertemente y me levanté del sillón para dirigirme hacia el balcón. Aunque estaba enojado, no iba a romper la única regla, aunque más bien sólo era una petición, que me imponía Marco: no fumar dentro del departamento. El balcón era pequeño, tenía unas cuantas macetas de diferentes tamaños, Marco se había interesado por la jardinería hace poco. Después de la primera calada, escuché la puerta corrediza deslizarse. 

—Lo siento, Jean...

—No tienes que disculparte, no hiciste nada malo. Tienes razón, debería ser honesto. Es sólo que no puedo serlo. 

—¿Por qué?

Rodeé los ojos aunque no lo estaba viendo a la cara. No podía hacerlo, sería doloroso. Todo lo que sentía hacia mí mismo, todo lo que soy. De alguna manera, Marco era la única persona con la que podía hablar de esas cosas, pero era difícil. Verme vulnerable nunca ha sido una opción, pero ante él se convertía en un estallido de sentimientos encontrados. Era fácil y difícil hablar con él, ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Porque soy una mierda, Marco. Me doy vergüenza y al parecer me es más fácil ocultar las cosas, ser deshonesto, que afrontar la verdad. No quiero que mi madre sepa que estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo, que el dinero que me manda me lo gasto en alcohol y en pendejadas, que me despidieron del trabajo...

—¿Te despidieron? ¿Desde hace cuánto? 

—Unas semanas... ya qué importa. Me salía a hacerme pendejo por ahí, porque tampoco quería ser honesto contigo. No podía.

Tiré la colilla del cigarro y volteé a confrontar a Marco. Cuando lo miré, se veía preocupado. Traté de encontrar la decepción en su rostro, pero no pude. Me fastidiaba, hacía que me sintiera asqueroso. Ante su silencio, continué.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Marco? ¿Por qué lo permites? Sí, sé que eres amable. Sí, sé que lo haces “de corazón”. Pero no a cualquiera le dejarías lo que a mí, ¿cierto?

Un tenue sonrojo iluminó su cara manchada, con nerviosismo trató de responderme algo.

—Hmm... pues, yo...

—A nadie más le dejarías ser un parásito en tu vida. No, tal vez es que yo soy la única persona que se aprovecha de eso. ¿Por qué me dejas hacerlo? Sólo dímelo de una vez, ambos lo sabemos.

Marco tomó aire y se acercó un poco más a mí para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Siempre fue un poco más alto que yo, mantuve la vista hacia arriba para mantener el contacto visual.

—Porque me gustas, Jean, ¿pero eso qué importa?

Pensaba que podría soportarlo, que sería fuerte y que no sentiría lo que solía sentir. Pero no fue así. Ante esas palabras, desvié la vista rápidamente, di un paso atrás mientras sentía cómo se calentaba mi rostro. El estómago me dió un vuelco y casi sentía ganas de vomitar. Fue patético, y pensar en mi reacción sólo hacía que me avergonzara más.

—¿Qué, Jean? ¿No era lo que querías escuchar? Es porque me gustas, te permito todo lo que quieras porque me gustas. Y lo seguiré haciendo. No me importa qué decidas, si nunca retomas tu carrera, si te despiden de cien trabajos, si te la pasas desempleado, si no ayudas nada en el depa... no me importa.

—Puta madre, Marco... debería importarte. 

—¿Qué quieres que haga? No me importa y no espero nada a cambio, Jean... simplemente así soy yo. 

—Ya lo sé, así eres tú...

Ya comenzaba a anochecer, aunque no pasaran de las cinco y media de la tarde, así era en invierno... el aire se hacía cada vez más frío. Entré sin decirle nada más, él me siguió. Yo regresé al sofá mientras que Marco fue a la cocina, escuché cómo preparaba el agua en la cafetera. Pensaba en lo que habíamos hablado, en cómo perdí la oportunidad de confesar mis sentimientos también. Me acobardé, como siempre lo hago. Me hubiera gustado estar ebrio, para por hablar con total sinceridad. Pero sería muy mediocre, Marco no se merecía algo así. 

Cambiaba la programación impulsivamente, ni siquiera veía lo que pasaba, cuando Marco llegó con dos termos. Me tendió uno, yo lo acepté y procedió a sentarse a mi lado. Di un trago, nunca me gustó el café, pero él lo hacía de cierta manera que me encantaba. Por más estúpido que suene, ese hecho me hizo pensar en que Marco era alguien especial. Lo pensaba muy seguido; cuando preparaba cosas para mí, cuando me hablaba de sus clases, cuando me contaba las cosas que soñaba, cuando me escribía mensajes, cuando era él. Me avergonzaba pensar en eso, en que era especial simplemente por existir. 

—Gracias...

—Está bien, Jean. No tienes por qué. 

—Marco...

Interrumpí mientras sorbía un poco de su café, dirigió sus ojos hacia mí mientras soltaba un pequeño sonido, pidiendo que continuara.

—Yo... lo siento, en serio perdón por ser yo. No sé cómo decírtelo... eh... eso que tú sientes por mí... bueno, supongo que es mutuo. 

Marco soltó una pequeña risa.

—Sí... creo que ya lo sabía, Jean. 

—Ah... ¿en serio? Menos mal...

—Sí, desde que nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas? Aunque insistías todo el tiempo que te gustaba Mikasa... —soltó una pequeña risa.

—¡Ey! De verdad me gustaba.

Rió más fuerte y yo le seguí. Después completé.

—Bueno, al menos pensaba que me gustaba ¿está bien? Sí me di cuenta de que no era así... Ya sabes... esa vez del beso...

—¡¿Se besaron?! 

—¡Sí! ¿Nunca supiste? Fue en una fiesta, creo que ella por poner celoso a Eren me besó. Todavía pienso que la obligaron ¿sabes? O al menos le metieron ideas en la cabeza. Puta madre, se hizo un pedote. Hubo vergazos, ya te imaginas. Y todo eso para que ni siquiera me haya gustado el beso. —reí.— Mira, sí me sorprendió, y claro que le seguí, pero fue muy... meh.

—Oh, de verdad que nunca me enteré de eso. Ya sabes, no iba mucho a esas cosas.   
A menos que tú me obligaras.

—Sí...

Hubo un silencio que al menos yo sentí incómodo.

—Me ha pasado varias veces... —comenzó Marco.— lo de los besos, me refiero. He besado a chicas, a chicos también. Pero todos son... “meh”. ¿Haz dado alguno... bien?

Ya me imaginaba lo que venía.

—Sinceramente, no. Ni siquiera he besado tanto. Las personas normales no se interesan en alguien como yo.

—No digas eso. Yo... quisiera hacerlo.

—Ya lo sé... y puedes hacerlo. 

—Uh... bien.

Comenzó a acercarse a mí, con su mano derecha acarició mi quijada para después acomodarla en mi mejilla. Me sostuvo por un tiempo, mirándome profundamente. No se distinguía mucho, la iluminación azul que salía del televisor era lo que nos permitía ver. Yo lo miraba devuelta y esperaba. Pensaba en lo realmente hermoso que era su rostro lleno de pecas. Sentí una eternidad pasar y finalmente se acercó. Otra eternidad hasta que tocara mis labios con los suyos. Estuvimos así un tiempo, moviendo la boca pero sin profundizar demasiado. Después, cuando el aliento ya hacía falta, nos despegamos.  
Marco me miró mientras sonreía dulcemente. 

—Tengo que estudiar, espero que no haya sido “meh”. 

-Ajá...

—Y llámale a tu mamá, por favor. 

Sólo continué viendo sin atención la pantalla de la tv.


End file.
